


Talks of Italy

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [49]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Classifications, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Little!America, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Leo, Little!Skye, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony gets Pepper's advice about going to Italy for his three month anniversary.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Talks of Italy

"They keep bringing up marriage-"

"Oh my god! Tony! That's amazing! You know, I had my doubts at first, about how a relationship between Littles could work, but I think they're really good for you." Pepper exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You only doubted it, because you're a Dom and think of Littles as Subs."

"I do not, but I do tend to use Subs as my frame of reference, because that's what I know. I love you, Tony, but I don't always understand you. Subs and Doms I get. Littles and Caregivers? Not so much. Sometimes I don't understand why Sam's control of you doesn't extend to all aspects of your life. I'll admit that I find my lack of understanding frustrating at times."

Tony sighed.

"Not all Doms control every aspect of their Sub's life, Pep. Times are changing. I know you're busy, and don't spend a lot of time on the residential floors because of it, but Teddy and MJ are both Doms and neither one of them tries to control their boyfriend's life."

Pepper snorted.

"They're children, Tony. A high school relationship is not a good example of a Dom/Sub relationship. Not to mention, neither of their boyfriends are Subs."

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"I think it is. You know I've dated Doms and Neutrals before, and I don't try to enforce rules and provide structure to their lives, not like when I date Subs. I think, that if I dated a Little, I would want to do that, and I might struggle to let go of the control when it came to them being Big. Though, I'm fairly certain that most Caregivers do control all aspects of their Littles lives, very much like Doms do with Subs. The Caregivers we know, are different than the majority of Caregivers."

Tony huffed, but kissed Pepper's cheek. He wasn't going to fight with her about this. Pepper wasn't a progressive, but she wasn't a traditionalist either. Tony could accept that. Besides, what he really wanted to talk about was his anniversary.

"Anyways, they haven't proposed to me, and even if they did, I would turn them down."

Pepper frowned at him, but didn't interrupt.

"I did agree to a belated celebration of our three month anniversary, and I'm thinking it should be in Italy."

Pepper's eyes lit up.

"Leave it to me. I will take care of all of the details. Just tell me what you have in mind."

"Well, I think Steve would love Venice, and I'm thinking that one hotel that I stayed in the other year would be perfect."

"Ah, Hotel Metropole. Good choice, but are you sure that Venice is a wise choice. I don't know if a city of water, that's main transportation is water, is very smart for three Littles to go to alone. I accompanied you on that trip, remember."

Tony groaned and glared at her.

"I'm just being realistic. You don't even like water, Tony."

"That's not _entirely_ true. I do like water. I'm not a huge fan of going under water or in water, but I'm better about baths now. Sam's helped a lot with my fear if getting my face wet." Tony defended, pouting.

"I'm not trying to dash your dreams. I just want to make sure you're safe. You know Rhodey would blame me if you drowned while you were there."

Tony didn't argue that, because it was undoubtedly true.

"I'm not a fan of water, but I did take swim lessons as a child. Besides, the canals only average six feet deep. I'm not gonna drown in them." Tony pointed out.

Pepper raised a brow at him.

"Babies can drown in only an inch of water."

Tony snorted at that. Pepper gave him a softer expression tinged with concern.

"I'm just worried about you. You might not be able to swim, if you have a panic attack."

"I'll be fine. I have no doubt that Steve and Bucky would jump in after me, even if I didn't need rescuing."

"And if you all drop? What then? Do you think they'd be able to save you if they're Little? Is it fair to ask toddlers to be responsible for you?"

Tony opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut, his teeth grinding together.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Tony muttered, standing up.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you. Come back!"

Tony just shook his head. She followed him into the elevator and out onto the common floor. Bucky was sitting on the floor and playing with sticker books with Clint and América. Kate was sitting with them, guiding the Littles and monitoring them as they played. Phil was sitting on the couch chatting with Sam, Skye in his lap and Leo in Sam's. They both glanced up when Tony and Pepper entered.

"Tony! Please, talk to me!" Pepper said, exasperated, her voice low, as to not draw attention to them.

Pepper wasn't the kind of Dom who appreciated public displays of disobedience, and Tony knew she would much rather resolve the situation quietly, and preferably behind closed doors. In fact, if Tony was Pepper's, she would most certainly punish him for walking away from her. Tony didn't doubt that one bit, but he also knew that Pepper would never hurt him. She may be a Dom, and a strict one at that, but she wasn't cruel, and she was well aware of his past. She may not be opposed to spanking her Subs, but she would never do something like that to Tony. Tony just ignored her and headed to where Steve was sitting at the table, chatting with Natasha.

"Tony?" Sam called out to him, a look of concern etching across his features as he took in the sight of his distressed Little.

Tony just bit his lip, afraid that he'd break down crying, if he tried to respond, and really not wanting to do that. Steve looked around and met Tony's eyes, when he heard Sam call Tony's name. Steve immediately opened his arms to him and Tony collapsed into them, crawling into his lap, and clinging to Steve.

"Oh, sweetheart! What's wrong?" Steve cooed, rubbing his back.

Tony shook his head and buried his face in Steve's neck. Pepper sighed and sat down at the table.

"I upset him while talking about your guys trip to Italy."

Steve's eyebrows shot up and Tony's cheeks reddened.

"Our what?" Steve asked.

Steve knew that Tony had mentioned going to Italy, and he had agreed to celebrating their anniversary, but Pepper made it seem like they had actual plans, instead of a tentative agreement.

"For your three month anniversary. Tony said you guys want to go to Italy. I just assumed you knew about it." Pepper said, frowning at Steve's confusion. "Tony's thinking about Venice."

"I mean, yeah, I do. I didn't realize that we'd settled on Venice, though. That's the first I've heard of it."

"We haven't booked the hotel room yet, or anything."

Bucky's head had popped up in interest at the mention of Italy and he jumped up, running over to Steve.

"Are we really going to Italy, Daddy?"

"Um, I don't know, pal. Tony?"

Tony just clung tighter to Steve.

"Can we, Daddy? Can we? I wanna go! Papa, can we?" Bucky begged.

Steve sent a pleading look in Sam's direction. Bucky followed his gaze to their Caregiver and ran over to him instead.

"Sammy, can we go to Italy?"

Sam smiled softly at him.

"I think that's something you need to talk to Tony and Steve about when you're Big, buddy."

Bucky pouted.

"But, Daddy! I wanna go!" He whined.

"Look what you started." Steve said teasingly to Pepper, rubbing Tony's back.

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully at him, but looked guilty when she looked at Tony in his arms. He was still clinging to Steve and refusing to participate in the conversation. Natasha stood up and called Bucky over as he continued to pester Sam.

"Джеймс, идите сюда." Natahs said, sternly.

Bucky was still pouting as he approached her, but he didn't dare ignore her.

"Если ты будешь ныть по этому поводу, папа скажет тебе нет. Вы понимаете?"

"Да, тётушка." Bucky said, looking thoroughly chastised.

"Хороший мальчик. Теперь иди к своему папе."

Bucky huffed in annoyance, but scurried back over to Sam and dropped down on the couch next to him. Leo vacated Sam's lap, so Sam could pull Bucky onto his lap instead, and soothe the upset toddler. 

* * *

"I cleared a week for you and I took the liberty of calling Director Fury and clearing Steve and Bucky's schedules, too. I booked the room and I made all of the arrangements, using your account to pay for it. I hope you'll except this as my apology, because I really am sorry, Tony." Pepper said, coming into his penthouse the next day.

Tony grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Pep. You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I run SI, basically single handedly, don't I?"

Tony laughed and shook his head, pulling away.

"That you do, and you do it better than I ever could."

Pepper's smile slipped.

"You know that I know you're capable of running the company, right? I worry about you, but I don't think you're incapable, Tony. I know that you could run SI, if you wanted to."

Tony laughed.

"No, I couldn't, but it's not because I'm Little. Steve or Bucky could probably do it. Natasha or Bruce definitely could. Lord knows Peter will be able to, but I would crumble under the pressure. I would crumble, because it would be a constant reminder that it's exactly what my father wanted for me."

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look, pulling him back in for a hug and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"It's okay, Pep. You're awesome at it, and one day when you're ready to retire, you can hand it over to Peter. The kid's gonna do great things for more than just the company. He's gonna change the world."

"So, you do really plan to give him the company?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd be a shit dad, so I'm not planning to have kids. Peter's all I've got. I'm gonna give him more than just the company. I'm gonna give him my whole fortune."

Pepper hummed thoughtfully.

"What about Steve and Bucky?"

"What about them?"

"Do they want kids?"

Tony laughed.

"You're kidding, right? We're Littles. What? Are we gonna have Sam watch us and our kids when we drop?"

Pepper frowned.

"Littles can have kids, Tony. Maybe it's less common, but it's not laughable. It's not unreasonable to think that your partners, who see marriage as part of their future, would see kids in that future, too."

Tony squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

"No, I don't think so, Pep. Steve can always play Daddy with me and Bucky, if he feels the urge to be a parent. He doesn't need kids for that?"

Pepper raised a brow.

"Maybe so, but what about Bucky?"

Tony swallowed.

"He can play Daddy with for us, too."

Pepper gave him an unimpressed look.

"They've never mentioned kids."

"Have you ever asked?"

Pepper sighed when Tony didn't answer.

"If you really want Peter to be the heir to your fortune and your company, then I suggest you start preparing him for the responsibility. It wouldn't be wise to just dump it in his hands. He should start working under me and get used to running things." Pepper said, changing the subject.

Tony shook his head.

"No, he's just a kid. When he's eighteen, I'll tell him about it and, if he agrees, then you can do whatever you feels best."

Pepper frowned at him.

"Fine. Ignore my advice, but I'm right about this. Just know that I won't always be around, Tony."

"You're not gonna die, Pep, not anytime soon." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"We don't know that. Besides, I want to start a family one day, and I might not want to run your company for the rest of my life. What if I want to take a backseat and let someone else run things?"

Tony snorted at that.

"I don't think you're capable of giving up control." Tony said, brushing off her concern.

Pepper sighed.

"I'm warning you, because it _is_ something I'm thinking about, Tony. Something I'm seriously thinking about. You know Rhodey's gonna be coming home for good in the next couple of years, and I want to marry him when he does."

Tony bit his lip. This wasn't news to Tony. Pepper and Rhodey weren't together, though they'd dated briefly before Rhodey shipped off. Pepper didn't want a long distance relationship, so they ended things, but neither of them had ever stopped loving the other. Pepper had mentioned before that she planned to marry Rhodey, if he survived.

She said the only reason she turned down his proposal all those years ago, was because she didn't want to be a widow, who was forever grieving the loss of her husband. That she just couldn't bear the pain it would cause. Tony knew logically that the pain of losing Rhodey wouldn't be any less, even though they weren't married, but he let her have that. That glimmer of hope, that she was just holding out until he finally returned home and stayed home.

Tony had never truly understood the implication of that, though. It had never occurred to him that Pepper would want to stop working, if she got married. He found it hard to believe, honestly. Her work ethic was insane and picturing her as a housewife was hard for Tony.

"You're really considering quitting?" Tony voiced.

Pepper chuckled, and shook her head.

"No, I could never not work, but I might want to cut back and let someone else take over as CEO. Have a lesser position and spend more time at home. Right now, I sleep in my office more nights than not. Day in and day out, I always seem to be working. I spend about five to six months in total on business trips. I wouldn't want to spend half of the year away from home, if Rhodey was here."

Tony nodded. That was understandable, but the news was hitting Tony hard. Rhodey had less than four years left before he planned on retiring from the airforce. Pepper was pretty much saying that she wanted to hand over the company to Peter when he was eighteen. Tony could take over for a while, of course. He wasn't go to force it on Peter. Tony had never even brought it up with the kid. If, when he did bring it up, Peter wasn't interested, then Tony wasn't going to pressure him into it. He'd run the company, if he had to, but he was pretty sure it would just about kill him to have to do so.

He sat on the couch, long after Pepper had left, a drink in hand. Steve came in and raised a brow at him. He dropped his bag on the ground and kicked off his shoes, draping his jacket over the back of the couch. Tony barely acknowledged his presence and Steve frowned, prying the glass out of Tony's grip, and pulling him up.

"Hey, baby, look at me. Jesus, how full was that bottle when you started on it, Tony?" Steve asked, looking into Tony's glossed over eyes.

They were bloodshot and vacant, like Tony was barely there. He swayed on his feet, and Steve stabilized him with his hands on his waist.

"Full." Tony said, the one word barely understandable.

Steve swore, pulling Tony up into his arms. Tony's whole world spun, and he dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut to make it all stop.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you trying to drown yourself in whiskey?"

Tony whimpered.

"Don' wanna run the comp'ny." Tony slurred, before breaking into sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! So, Venice, guys, that's the decision. I've already started writing it, but I'll probably post at least one other work before then. I'm working on something that revolves around Peter, and another one that focuses on Max, Charles and Robert.
> 
> This concept of traditionalist and progressives will end up playing a bigger role in this series, down the line. It's something that I haven't talked all too much about yet, but it does matter and it's a big part of the story building for this world, which of course effects the characters.
> 
> Джеймс, идите сюда (James, iditye syuda) - James, come here
> 
> Если ты будешь ныть по этому поводу, папа скажет тебе нет. Вы понимаете? (Yesli ty budyesh' nyt' po etomu povodu, papa ckajyet tyebye nyet. Vy ponimayetye.) - If you whine about it, daddy will say no. Do you understand?
> 
> Да, тётушка (da tyotushka) - Yes, Auntie
> 
> Хороший мальчик. Теперь иди к своему папе. (Xoroshiy mal'chik. Tyepyer' idi k svoyemu papye.) - Good boy. Now go see your daddy.


End file.
